


Hola, soy Deidara

by AndyMoon_SummerLavg



Series: TobiDei Week 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, References to Depression, TobiDei Week 2019, psychiatric hospital
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg
Summary: Con cuidado déjame conocerte, permíteme entenderte y quizás un día pueda quererte. No te haré daño, porque yo mismo me he hecho daño y sé cómo duele. Solo déjame conocerte.AKA: Un encuentra adorable entre dos tontos inestables en un hospital psiquiátrico.





	Hola, soy Deidara

— ¿Disculpa? —Murmuró una voz frente a él, llamando su atención.

Obito había estado mirando el suelo la última media hora, metido de lleno en sus pensamientos teñidos de azúl y gris, por lo que esa voz repentina lo sorprendió. Al levantar la vista pudo ver a un adolescente parado frente a él, mirando inquisitivo el banco apenas capacitado para llevar dos personas en el que había decidido sentarse ese día. Estaban solos en el pasillo blanco y desinfectado, así que le costó no notar lo increíblemente lindo que era ese chico, con un cabello rubio resaltante y ojos azules, se preguntó si era japonés o extranjero.

¿Qué hacía ese chico que no llegaba ni a la veintena en el área de adultos del hospital?

"El área de adultos y adolescentes está unida durante la remodelación, tonto." Se recordó a si mismo, no lo suficientemente agravado por su autoinsulto y más emocionado por conocer al adolescente de cara bonita. Aunque se veía de mal humor ¿Por qué?

Discretamente llevó una mano al lado derecho de su cara, ocultando torpemente las cicatrices poco visibles.

— Ah… ¿Necesitas algo? —Dijo tratando de ser cordial, incluso amigable.

Él chico pareció dudar, como avergonzado de la respuesta, pero no tardó en hablar.

— Te pregunté si podía sentarme y no respondiste, hm —Respondió señalando en banco, con una ceja alzada y una expresión casi divertida.

Por supuesto, estaba en el hospital psiquiátrico desde hacía apenas dos días, su tendencia a perderse en sus pensamientos aún no había mejorado. Susurrando una disculpa hizo el espacio suficiente para ser acompañado y el chico no dijo más, sentándose a su lado. Notó que llevaba un cuaderno desgastado y viejo con él, además de un lápiz (¿Cómo logró conseguir un lápiz fuera del taller de arte?), así que no tardó en empezar a garabatear en las pocas hojas en blanco que le quedaban. Un cuaderno de bocetos al parecer, y había escogido el lugar más aburrido para usarlo. Extraño.

Quiso preguntar la razón ¿Había algo interesante en el pasillo que él no pudiera ver o solo era una locación cómoda para el chico? Ni siquiera sabía su nombre para empezar, algo que debió haber preguntado en seguida. Que tonto era. Pero ya el silencio se había instalado ¡Sería muy raro hablar de repente! No era como si estuviesen en el lugar más normal tampoco pero Madara le había dicho siempre que debía cuidar sus actitudes y palabras en público. Por ende, debería dejar de mirar como el chico bonito empezaba a dibujar unos lindos pájaros con estética caricaturesca en su cuaderno porque consideraba que tenía manos claramente suaves a la vista y quería tocarlas. Tal vez hablarle sería una buena opción entonces, para no verse como un fetichista de manos, que bien podría asustar al adolescente, pero estaba la cosa de sonar poco natural y...

— Toma una foto, hm —Carcajeó el muchacho, dedicándole una mirada acusatoria.

Sacado de sus pensamientos de nuevo, solo pudo decir:

— ¿Disculpa?

— A mis manos si tanto te gustan. Una foto dura más, hm —Dijo, siendo claramente burlesco. Pudo notar que ya había trazado las primeras partes de lo que parecía un bosque para los pájaros, pero él ni cuenta se había dado.

¡Ah! ¿Había sido tan obvio? ¡Vaya vergüenza!

Estuvo a punto de disculparse de nuevo con el joven, estando apenado por sus formas, pero se detuvo cuando le fue ofrecida una mano. Confundido, miró los resplandecientes ojos azules.

— Deidara, hm —Se presentó, sin preocupación alguna en su voz.

Cuánta confianza...

— Uchiha Obito, un placer.

Tomó su mano y las estrecharon, presentándose oficialmente. O por lo menos en parte, porque el chico había omitido su apellido ¿Por qué? Es decir, Deidara tampoco era un nombre tan común como para que fuera realmente un método para no dar mucha información a los extraños. Sabía de gente que con solo saber el primer nombre y un dato clave como la estancia del chico en ese hospital, podían averiguar hasta el pasado de su tatarabuelo. Tampoco es como que él planeara hacer algo así, por supuesto, solo divagaba.

Y estaba divagando demasiado, porque la mirada de Deidara (que nombre más bonito) era inquisidora de nuevo. Ah.

— Y tú, ehm ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Deidara entrecerró los ojos y entró en pánico ¿¡Qué estaba preguntando!? ¡Era tan irrespetuoso! Ya podía sentir como le sudaban las manos a la vez que su garganta se secaba. Quería disculparse para no ahuyentar al pobre chico, pero no podía de los nervios.

Pasarón unos interminables segundos de silencio antes de que Deidara le dedicara una sonrisa torcida, algo que le calmó un poco si era honesto.

— Ya sabes, enloquecer a los doctores y hacer renunciar a las enfermeras. Nada interesante ¿Y tú?

Obito ahogó una risa. Uh, adolescentes.

— Gasto el dinero público supongo —Dijo, aunque como una broma, sonando apenado.

Para él, un hombre supuestamente hecho y derecho, era demasiado extraño estar aquí, más al ser su primera vez. Se sentía como estar haciendo un gran drama de nada, por más de que supiera que no debía avergonzarse por pedir ayuda, seguía sintiéndose patético. Ya con treinta años y necesitando venir aquí... Rascó con saña las cicatrices, dañando levemente lo que las mantenía poco visibles.

Pudo ver como Deidara tamborileaba sobre su libreta con su lápiz unos segundos antes de hablar nuevamente.

— Eres nuevo —Afirmó, con una expresión casi aburrida en su rostro.

¿Era tan obvio?

— Dos días —Aceptó bajando la cabeza.

Una nueva nube gris lo rodeó, preso de la vergüenza de su situación. Lentamente se había empezado a hundir de nuevo en su mundo de tonos azules y grises, perdido en su mente una vez más. Tan lamentable que hasta un adolescente podría notarlo. Así hasta que una dulce risa lo hizo levantar la vista una vez más.

Deidara reía con suavidad, sin parecer burlarse en absoluto de su rostro de perro abandonado, sino más bien como si le resultase entrañable. Tan lindo que sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas.

— Quita esa cara, estás hablando con otro residente. No hay mucho de lo que avergonzarse, hm.

Obito se sintió impresionado por sus palabras ¡Cuánta tranquilidad! Se veía tan seguro de si a pesar de estar en una situación similar a la suya ¡Un chico admirable! Secretamente pensó que sería adecuado llamarle Senpai.

— Claro claro, es solo... Me pongo nervioso cuando hablo con gente y pienso mucho las cosas, es todo —Dijo rascando su nuca como un adolescente ansioso— Pero ignorame, dudo quieras saber de un viejo como yo, ya debes conocer muchos aquí —Agregó a los segundos, hablando más rápido de lo necesario.

Deidara cerró su cuaderno y le dedicó toda su atención. Obito se sintió encogerse ante tan hermosos ojos y se preguntó si dijo algo inadecuado.

— Eres otro viejo en este hospital, es cierto... —Afirmó, sonando dolorosamente crítico.

Obito bajó la cabeza, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Tan lamentable...

— Pero te ves interesante, así que quita tu cara de tragedia y hablemos viejo, hm —Comentó despreocupado, con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

¿Interesante? ¿Él era interesante? Bien ¿Como se respiraba exactamente? Obito no podía recordarlo.

— Ah, yo pues, entonces... Ehm... No lo sé, uh... —Su lengua se trabó cada segundo y su cerebro se paralizó, así que no sabía que decir.

Deidara rió con suavidad.

— Te lo dejo fácil. Háblame de ti ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué tienes peinado de hombre de mediana edad con un matrimonio infeliz e hijos problemáticos que planea detalladamente su suicidio, hm? —Lanzó una mirada crítica a su cabello despeinado.

Que directo... Aunque por suerte Deidara se equivocaba. Él nunca podría tener una esposa e hijos ¡Y su intento de suicidio no había sido detalladamente planeado!

Oh, sus pensamientos eran deprimentes de nuevo.

— Apenas tengo treinta —Aclaró con cierto pesar por ser considerado aún mayor— Y me gusta mi peinado, es...

Deidara alzó una ceja y Obito suspiró derrotado.

— Bien, es horrible, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por mi mismo —Admitió, recibiendo una sonrisa un poco demasiado crítica.

— ¿Te lo cortas tu mismo entonces? Porque si es así... Te doy un corte gratis hombre, hm.

Niño grosero.

— No gracias, lo prefiero así.

— ¿Seriamente?

— Seriamente.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que ambos se miraron, detallando el aspecto del otro. Deidara mentalmente admitió que a pesar del nido de pájaros que tenía por cabello el hombre, no se veía mal y Obito solo se cuestionó que podría haber hecho que un chico tan agraciado físicamente terminara en este hoyo. De nuevo fue Deidara quien paró el silencio.

— Quitando tu trágico corte de cabello ¿Por qué te metieron aquí? —Cuestionó nuevamente, claramente curioso por Obito.

¿Que le vería de interesante a él? Obito no podía saberlo.

— Es un poco vergonzoso —Farfulló sin mirarlo, pero la mirada insistente del chico lo hizo continuar— Pero es lo clásico supongo... He tenido depresión y ansiedad social desde adolescente por culpa de... Uh, muchas cosas. Recientemente tuve una mala racha, así que puedes imaginar que hago aquí.

Sintió sus mejillas arder de la pena y se obligó a bajar la cabeza nuevamente, aunque mentalmente se aplaudió por haber podido decir tanto. Siempre le costó mostrar sus problemas, más frente a gente a la que quería acercarse, temeroso de que sus propios fracasos emocionales los espantaran. Su vida siendo un niño introvertido con TDAH fue dura, y solo empeoró después del accidente, con la depresión y ansiedad agregadas se sorprendía de haber llegado ileso hasta hace poco. Madara era un buen padre la mayoría del tiempo, siempre preocupado y muy estricto, sin embargo, podía decir que no fue de gran ayuda en el ámbito emocional.

Su cabeza dolió, preocupado por la opinión ajena. Aún así le dio cierta paz sus siguientes palabras.

— Bienvenido al club entonces —Bromeó con suavidad, un tono reconfortante en el fondo— Solo llevas dos días aquí, al final de la semana estarás mejor, puedo apostarlo, hm.

Obito pudo sentir la sonrisa que le era dedicada, causando instintivamente que sonriera también, alzando la vista solo lo suficiente. Su senpai parecía haber visto muchos como él por como hablaba, y eso le hacía sentir más seguro del resultado final de su estadía en el hospital.

— Eres muy joven y hablas como si lo supieras todo ¿Eso no es un poco petulante? —Se atrevió a insinuar con un tono bromista, algo que no hacía en meses.

Lo vió juguetear con el lápiz mientras hablaba, dándole un toque más juvenil.

— Digamos que soy un veterano por aquí. Esta es la sexta vez que estoy aquí y con once meses internado es mi segunda estancia más larga. Si tienes curiosidad, la más larga fue la primera cuando tenía ocho, por casi dieciséis meses, hm —Explicó con una calma casi divina.

¡Seis veces desde los ocho y sin aún llegar a los veinte! Obito se sintió casi alarmado por el chico. No sabía que clase de padecimiento podría tener él para haber estado ahí seis veces, pero no podía entender cómo se veía tan en paz con ello ¿Cómo pudo estudiar? Pobre muchacho...

— Quita tus ojos de lástima, estoy bien, hm —Se quejó, sonando increíblemente infantil. No estaba bien, era un hecho, pero Obito no lo diría en voz alta.

Obito bajo la mirada una vez más.

— Discúlpame, pero no puedo entender ¿Por qué has estado tanto aquí? Te ves muy cuerdo para mí —Dijo sin pensarlo muy bien.

Deidara apretó el agarre en su lápiz, pero mantuvo cierta tranquilidad. No se veía enojado u ofendido, solo un poco apenado. Obito pudo simpatizar con él.

— Un cóctel de cosas. Traumas infantiles, transtornos alimenticios, problemas de ira y autoimagen, la clásica depresión y un etcétera largo —Dijo, con la voz algo más acelerada— Pero básicamente todo es culpa del borderline, la cosa más estresante que puedes tener, no te la recomiendo, hm.

Ah, eso sonaba mal ¿Tantas cosas para ese chico? El destino era una cosa cruel... Pero explicaba un poco el misterio del apellido, no tanto su actitud relajada. No sabía que decir después de tales palabras, pero quería quitarse una pregunta de encima.

— Pero viniendo tanto aquí ¿Cómo has estudiado? —Internamente se abofeteó por ser tan directo de nuevo, pero considerando ya todo lo dicho, no era tan malo.

— Ah ¿Eso? Bueno, fui a colegios muy comprensivos y soy bueno resolviendo problemas sobre la marcha, hm —Explicó, sin mostrar mucho cariño a su época estudiantil.

Deidara quitó buena parte de la cortina de cabello que ocultaba la mitad de su cara poniéndola detrás de su oreja, mostrando su otro ojo de lindo color celeste. No notó que había un pequeño silencio cómodo entre los dos, muy relajado con la compañía ajena.

— ¿Y tú qué, hm? —Preguntó al minuto de silencio, con curiosidad en sus ojos— ¿Te dejan venir aquí en tu trabajo o te has metido en problemas?

Obito sudo por tanta franqueza, pero esa era la primera pregunta en un rato que no le ponía nervioso. No tanto por lo menos.

— Pedí vacaciones adelantadas y me las dieron. Nunca he faltado antes así que esto es nuevo... Trabajo editando en un periódico local, el Konoha. Dudo que lo conozcas.

Una sonrisa se le había escapado hablando de su trabajo. Madara no le gustaba tanto, hubiese preferido que se volviera policía como la tradición familiar estipulaba, pero Obito había logrado convencerlo en su momento. Su pecho se sintió cálido cuando vio los ojos llenos de interés de Deidara. Tan lindos.

— Tal vez lo empiece a leer si vale la pena, hm. —Comentó despreocupado, sonriéndole.

Asintió con ensoñación, emocionado por sus palabras y también ansioso. Quiso hablar más cuando Deidara miró el reloj en el pasillo y dijo:

— ¡Ah! Ya me toca enloquecer a mi doctor, supongo que debo irme, hm —Su voz fue casi de decepción.

— Ya veo... —Murmuró Obito, sonando más obvio en su lamento.

Deidara se levantó de un salto, repentinamente más enérgico.

— Bueno, entonces mañana aquí a la misma hora ¿Correcto Tobi? ¡No te perdonaré si faltas, hm!

Y se fue, siendo eso su única despedida. Obito no pudo pensar en el apodo tonto ¿Se verían otra vez? ¿Él quería verlo otra vez?

Tenía que pedirle ahora mismo a Madara que le trajera ropa decente y un cuaderno nuevo de dibujo, solo por si acaso.

**Author's Note:**

> Hice esto anoche a mitad de una fiesta. Disculpen lo feo que quedó. Pequeñas explicaciones:
> 
> 1) Está basado en la escena de una película que vi hace un mes y no recuerdo el nombre xd  
2) Deidara tiene familia, solo es... Complicado  
3) Obito fue ingresado por un intento de suicidio. Madara no es su padre biológico, él es adoptado.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado <3


End file.
